Health
Basic Information Health is a characteristic of player characters as well as of all Creatures in Creativerse that is measured by Health points. Health is displayed for player characters on the red bar on the bottom of the screen right above the quickbar since updated R41. F2P players and also "Pro" players (who have bought the Pro DLC) will have a basic maximum of 1000 Health points that can be raised or reduced temporarily by consuming Food. Health points are a positive number intrinsic for every entity that, when it reaches zero, the entity is defeated (killed). Negative Health is not possible in Creativerse. If player characters are defeated, they will automatically respawn at their Touchstone, and can leave several items (depending on the combat difficulty setting of the game world) at their point of virtual demise in a retrievable Death Statue (that can be looted by other players if PvP is enabled on the game world or player claim - PvP is enabled by default, but can be disabled by world or claim owners). When the Health of Creatures reaches zero, they will explode into small cubes together with animated effects (all Leafi variants spew small leaves for example, Keepas sparkle and send out lines of blue light, etc.), and they will "drop" a Loot Bag filled with animal materials and other items. Only certain event Creatures that can be encountered around Halloween and Christmas or can willingly be summoned by players (via Haunted Idol or Trog Trap) will either never or not always drop such a Loot Bag. Sunlight sensitive Creatures that burn to nothingness when hit by sunlight and despawning Creatures (usually only happens when all players have left an area) will also never leave a Loot Bag behind. In this way, Health marks the difference between virtually "healthy" and a defeated/dead state of the player character (toon/avatar) and creature. Raising the maximum HP The maximum amount of health points can only temporarily be raised for player characters - by consuming Crops like Turnips or Crisphead Lettuce, or by eating most types of cookable Food made from Crops (together with Liquids and/or other ingredients like Mushrooms for example), mainly Sandwiches, except for Corrupted Sandwiches that will have the exact opposite effect. The effects of different Food types will stack, so consuming a Sandwich that grants 100 maximum Health points and then a Pie that grants 50 maximum Health points will raise your maximum Health by 150. Health reduction Health points can be subtracted by: * damage inflicted by hits dealt by other entities (by other players as long as PvP is not enabled or by Creatures), * Explosion damage from many types of Explosives like TNT or Explosive Bombs. Also Force Bombs and even Stun Bombs inflict a certain amount of damage to health too, * falling from heights - the longer the fall, the higher the damage will be, * staying in liquids like Water, Molasses, Tar or Bog Water for longer than 40 seconds (as of May 8th 2017) will then start to inflict damage over time when the drowning scale is completely filled with blue color; also Creatures can drown when staying in these liquids for too long * burning when touching liquid Lava (except for a few Creatures that seem to be immune) * being corrupted when touching Corrupted Water * environmental hazards like Fire when standing on/close to Hardened Lava for too long, Freezing when staying on/close to cold blocks like Snow or Ice or on a high altitude (high up in the sky) for too long, or Corruption when staying on/close to corrupted blocks of any kind. Environmental hazards are indicated by according scales being displayed, and after they've filled, damage over time will be taken by player characters. Environmental hazards can also damage Creatures * elemental damage over time inflicted by certain Creatures (Poison by Feral Pigsies and Mossy Leafies, Fire by Hot Feet and Warmworms, Corruption by most corrupted Creatures, Cold by Arctic Mirus, Blizzard Chizzards and Rambeaus) * elemental damage over time inflicted by Explosives will hurt Creatures (Freeze Bombs, Corrupt Bombs, Poison Bombs, Fire Bombs). Currently, players cannot damage their own player characters with these Explosives (however, when PvP is not disabled, they can hurt themselves with TNT-type bombs) * consuming corrupted Food (causes a temporarily decrease of maximum Health points), * Mineral Water and Healing Beacons can damage corrupted Creatures, but will heal all other Creatures and player characters. Purification Bombs can damage corrupted Creatures too, but they do not heal other Creatures nor player characters Healing When the maximum health points have been reduced, their regeneration (healing) over time can be achieved by standing/moving in or very close to Mineral Water or touching Healing Beacons as mentioned (except for corrupted Creatures). Both healing measures will continue to slowly raise the reduced health points until their maximum is reached or a distance is taken from the healing liquids/objects. Player characters can also be healed over time by consuming Mushrooms (up to 320 health points in 15 seconds), Health Regeneration Potions and/or several Food types cooked with Mineral Water and/or Mushrooms as ingredients. The currently available 3 types of Mushrooms have their own separate cooldowns of 15 seconds each (since May 2017). Since Health regeneration is percentage based, you'll regenerate Health up to 100% within the exact same timespan no matter if you have your standard 1000 maximum Health points or 1700 enhanced by Food. Pumpkiru Candy that can be collected around Halloween can either be traded for special Halloween-themed items with a Pumpkiru (NPC) or can also be consumed for a short Health regeneration effect. The Marigold Potion is another Health Regeneration Potion type that is only available (it cannot be crafted!) for a month around Halloween, while Jingle Juice that also regenerates Health, cannot be crafted either, and is only available for a month around Christmas. Player characters can instantly be healed by consuming Basic Health Potions (250 health points) and/or Advanced Health Potions (600 health points). Both types of Potions have their own separate cooldowns. Player characters of other players can be healed when being hit with Purification Bombs (by 60 health points), which is currently the only way to instantly heal other characters in multiplayer. Except if you place Mineral Water right at the feet of another player or a Healing Beacon right next to them, since both have a healing-over-time effect. Purification Bombs, Healing Beacons and Mineral Water will also heal all uncorrupted Creatures, while Corrupted Creatures will take severe damage. Since May 2017, sleeping in Beds (also Red Beds, Blue Beds or Yellow Beds) will heal up player characters to full Health unless the sleep is interrupted. Please note that there is no way to "resurrect" player characters who have already been defeated, not even in the split second before they will respawn at their Death Statue. Resistance Some kinds of health point subtraction - the damage dealt by Creatures' and players' attacks - can be reduced by '''armor points. '''Other health-damaging effects can be reduced or prevented by resistance potions and specific types of Food. Crafted armor currently only protects against physical damage / hits taken from Creatures and other player characters, not from any other type of damage (like falling damage). Each armor part grants a specific number of defense points that will be displayed when equipping it. The defense points are totalled up and displayed below the armor equipment slots to the right side of your inventory. The Badge "Armorer" reduces the physical damage taken from animals hits and from melee weapons of other player characters. This is a permanent buff granted after fulfilling 4 quests, which is not reflected by the visible armor defense points though. Please note that Creatures have armor points too, for example all types of Rocksters. This is why Armor-Piercing Bombs can inflict more damage to these Creatures than common Explosive Bombs. Poison Resistance Potions will reduce the health damage (by half) that is taken over time from poisonous special attacks that Feral Pigsies and Mossy Leafies can perform. Fire Resistance Potions will reduce the environmental hazard effects (by half) of hot blocks (mainly Hardened Lava on the Lava layer underground) by 90% and the Fire damage taken from liquid Lava, Hot Feet and/or Warmworms. Corruption Resistance Potion will reduce the environmental hazard effects of corrupted blocks (mainly on the Corruption layer deep undergrond) by 90% and the Corruption damage taken from Corrupted Water and/or by most corrupted Creatures by half. Freeze Resistance Potions will reduce the environmental hazard effects of high altitudes and cold blocks (mainly in snow-covered Biomes like snowy Mountains, frozen Oceans, Tundras, Taigas, frozen plains and snow-sprinkled Canyons) by 90% and Cold damage inflicted by Arctic Mirus, Blizzard Chizzards and Rambeaus by half. Healing Beacons and Purification Bombs can transform Corrupted Water into healing Mineral Water, and Corrupted Blocks into their uncorrupted pendants, so player characters can safely cross the Corruption layer. Freezing environmental hazard can be counteracted by placing at least 3 torches on the ground or placing objects that feature open fire like Fire Pits or Campfires and standing on them. In general, taking a distance from all blocks that induce environmental damage will make the according scale drop. For example, platforms that are being built between bottom and ceiling of the Corruption layer can allow player characters to lower their Corruption meters while taking breaks. However, please note that this does not fully apply to the Lava layer, since this layer has a base temperature of 158°F even in areas where no hot rocks are near. The hottest temperature in Creativerse can be experienced on the Lava layer when stepping directly into liquid Lava with 392°F, which will set player characters on fire and deal fire damage, but it will not kill them immediately. Freeze Bombs can cool down liquid Lava to become Hardened Lava, and blocks of Hardened Lava to become Igneous Rocks. Snow Blowers (purchasable Store content as part of the Frost Bundle) can be used on the Lava layer to cool down the rising Heat Scale significantly. Character Death After being defeated (by animal attacks, falling, heat, cold, corruption, poison or the like), the player character will respawn at the Touchstone that the player has placed somewhere in the world (preferably in their favourite shelter / "base"). If the Touchstone has not been placed, player characters will respawn at the spot where their character has originally entered the world or at the spawn point that the world owner has defined. In standard combat difficulty mode (default), the quickbar and equipment will be the same like before, however the inventory (40 slots for F2P players, 60 slots for players who bought the Pro DLC) will be empty. Also all current buffs (as provided by Food or other consumables like Potions and Mushrooms) will have ended abruptely. A white skull then will appear on the compass bar above the ingame screen to show players the way to the last dying-spot of their character. An urn will wait for them there, called a Death Statue that contains all their dropped stuff. Please note that if PvP is enabled on the game world or on the player claim where the player character has met their demise (claim options override world options, PvP is enabled by default, but can be disabled), other players will be able to loot the Death Statue. A beam of white light will shine from the last Death Statue way up into the sky and down into the ground until it hits the bottom to make it easier for players to find it, even through many layers of ground. Only the players of defeated characters can see this white beacon coming from their own Death Statues, other players cannot. If the same player character dies a second time, the beam of light and the skull-symbol will lead them to the last dying spot. Then after looting this Death Statue, a new beam of light and skull will automatically show them the way to the former dying spot and urn. "Pro" players can set their own game worlds to "easy combat difficulty mode" where Creatures will be weaker (only hit half as hard, inflicting half the damage points) and all players will respawn without temporarily "losing" anything at all. No Death Statues will appear on game worlds that are set to easy combat difficulty. However "Pro" players can also set their game worlds to "hard combat difficulty mode", where Creatures will deal more damage (twice as much) and all player characters will respawn after their defeat at their Touchstone with an empty inventory, empty equipment slots and empty quickslots. Even in "hard mode", all the dropped stuff is still intact in the Death Statue and waiting to be collected. Players will never lose any money (meaning Coins that can be used in the Store), since these are no items that could be "carried" or stored, players will also not lose crafting recipes they've learnt, no badges nor anything else that is not an item. Category:Gameplay